marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixie (First Line) (Earth-616)
, Eternals, former partner of Oxbow | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne | First = Marvel: The Lost Generation #12 | HistoryText = A member of the immortal race known as the Eternals, the free-spirited Pixie at some point in the 20th Century longed for adventure on Earth, and so joined the superhero team the First Line. Looking for a crimefighting partner, she happened across Oxbow, and the two became romantically involved as well. Pixie was present with the First Line and a number of other heroes and villains when they defended the Earth against an attack by the alien Skrulls. Most of the First Line were killed on the mission, but Pixie was one of the only ones to survive, and in fact set off the chain reaction among the Skrull ships that destroyed their armada. Pixie lived through the destruction of the armada as the sole survivor of her team and retired from adventuring after she returned to Earth. She occasionally assisted fellow Eternals with investigating Deviant activity but has mainly stayed out of the public eye. Hundreds of years later in the 22nd century, Pixie was still alive and helped Dr. Locke to try and find out what happened to his time-traveling daughter Cassandra Locke, who had gone back in time to try and prevent the deaths of the First Line. After Civil War After the Civil War, Tony Stark considered Pixie as a potential Initiative recruit. The Coming of the Horde When Ikaris grew tired of allowing Druig to roam free, he abdicated any ties to Olympia (and Zuras's edict) and attacked Vorozheika. Ikaris battled Druig and his corrupted Eternals that included Pixie herself alone, then led them into battle with his allies in San Francisco, the X-Men. Ultimately, Pixie and all the Eternals joined forces to counter the threat from space known as the Horde. | Powers = Pixie possesses various superpowers common to all Eternals. Among other abilities, she can fly, has superhuman strength, durability, and psionic abilities, and can project energy, though it appears she has not developed the latter power to any great extent compared to many of her fellow Eternals. Like all Eternals, she is immortal, and is already many hundreds of years old. Her natural psychic blocks prevents telepathic intrusions below the surface level of her thoughts. | Abilities = | Strength = Pixie possesses superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Pixie carries a substance she calls her "Pixie Dust" that turns creatures she scatters it over into stone for an hour. As all Eternals have the power to transmute matter to a greater or lesser extent depending on how much they have developed it, it is possible that Pixie uses the Pixie Dust as a focus for this side of her powers. Her dust is ineffective against gods and the undead. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lost Generation Category:Flight Category:Transmutation Category:Olympian Eternals